Rindu Rumah
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Ada yang sedang galau? Mari meriahkan Stasiun TAPOPS untuk mereka! [AR. Based on canon. Ditulis untuk hari ke-11 #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Petasan) dan hari ke-2 #NulisRandom2018.]


**Rindu Rumah**

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 _ **Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©**_

 _ **Fanfiction "Rindu Rumah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari ke-11 #RamadhanChallenge (Prompt: Petasan) dan hari ke-2 event #NulisRandom2018. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini.**_

 _ **AR. Based on canon. Boleh abaikan saja daftar cast yang tertera, karena author-nya bingung kudu masukin nama siapa. *ditabok***_

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

" _Dey!_ Ada apa dengan BoBoiBoy itu?"

Gopal bicara sedikit berbisik-bisik kepada Fang. Mereka sedang beristirahat di Stasiun TAPOPS usai menjalankan misi.

Fang mengikuti tatapan Gopal yang terarah kepada BoBoiBoy. Remaja bertopi dino jingga terbalik itu sedang duduk-duduk saja di ruang istirahat. Menyendiri di pojokan sambil bertopang dagu.

Fang sempat mengerutkan kening, tapi akhirnya cuma mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin cuma capek?" tebak Fang. "Dia lagi puasa, 'kan?"

 _"_ _Halah!_ Misi hari ini 'kan gampang," sahut Gopal. "Kemarin-kemarin misi kita lebih sulit, tapi dia nggak pernah ngeluh, tuh."

"Nggak ngeluh bukan berarti baik-baik aja, 'kan?" kata Fang lagi.

"Bukan cuma BoBoiBoy yang seperti itu!"

Serasa mau copot jantung Gopal dan Fang, waktu sosok cerewet berkaca mata itu mendadak sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Ying?" kata Fang kemudian. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yaya juga kelihatan nggak semangat, _wo!"_ ujar Ying. "Nggak biasanya dia begitu."

"Kapten Papa juga sama," tiba-tiba suara lain ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan.

Ketiga remaja itu menoleh dan melihat Ochobot terbang mendekat.

"Eh? Ochobot," kata Gopal. "Kenapa dengan Kapten Papa Zola?"

"Sama," jawab Ochobot. "Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya."

"Hmmm ..." Fang pasang gaya berpikir sambil bersedekap. "Berarti mungkin memang ada hubungannya. Mereka bertiga sedang menjalankan puasa, 'kan?"

 _"Haiya!"_ Nada tak setuju jelas terdengar dari ucapan Ying. "Aku sudah lama bersama-sama dengan Yaya. Kalian pikir selama ini Yaya tidak banyak kegiatan di Bumi? Dia itu tipe yang selalu bersemangat. Bahkan selama bulan puasa, dia sama sekali nggak kelihatan kayak orang puasa! Jadi—"

"Iya, iya, cukup. Kami mengerti," Fang cepat-cepat menyela kalimat Ying yang sepertinya tidak berujung.

Ketiga remaja dan satu robot itu diam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kata-kata Ying memang benar. Tapi ... kalau begitu, kenapa BoBoiBoy, Yaya, dan Papa Zola kurang bersemangat?

"Ah! Aku tahu!"

 _"_ _Woy!_ Gopal! Jangan ngagetin kenapa, sih!"

 _"_ _Ish, ish!_ Gitu aja kaget. Lemah kau, Fang."

"Apa katamu?!"

Ying cuma pasang muka datar melihat kedua kawannya malah ribut sendiri. Seandainya Ochobot itu manusia, pasti dia sudah berekspresi sama.

 _"Wey!_ Apalah kalian ini?" tegur Ying.

"Sudah, sudah," Ochobot ikut bicara. "Gopal! Cepat kasih tahu, kamu tadi mau ngomong apa?"

Ditanya begitu, Gopal langsung pasang gaya bak detektif swasta.

"Menurut pengamatan Detektif Gopal," katanya dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan, "penyebabnya adalaaah ..."

Gopal menggantung kalimatnya dengan sengaja.

"Adalah?" Ochobot berucap spontan.

"Adalaaaaah—"

Kali ini Gopal berhenti karena tatapan maut Fang dan Ying. Pemuda hitam manis beretnis India itu pun tertawa canggung.

"Kamu ini sebenarnya tahu apa nggak?" tanya Ying.

"Kalau tahu, cepat bilang," sambung Fang.

"Ck! Nggak sabaran amat," sahut Gopal. "Jawabannya karena _homesick_ , lah!"

Fang dan Ying saling pandang.

 _"Homesick?"_ ulang Fang.

"Kalau Kapten Papa sih, memang sedikit-sedikit _homesick,"_ komentar Ying. "Tapi, BoBoiBoy dan Yaya? Maksudku ... kita semua pasti rindu rumah. Tapi, menurutku, mereka berdua itu yang paling tegar di antara kita."

"Benar kata Ying," Fang sepakat.

" _Dey!_ Bukan begitu maksudku," sahut Gopal.

"Terus?"

"Ini 'kan bulan puasa. Bukan cuma soal beribadah, tapi juga kebersamaan dengan keluarga. Mereka pasti merindukannya, 'kan?"

"Hmm ..."

Lagi-lagi Ying dan Fang bertukar pandang.

"Betul juga kau, Gopal," kata Fang kemudian.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba sorot mata Ying berbinar-binar. "Gimana kalau kita kasih kejutan buat mereka?"

Kali ini Fang dan Gopal yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Kejutan?"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Yaya berjalan sendirian di salah satu koridor Stasiun TAPOPS. Waktu berbuka puasa masih agak lama, dan sudah tidak ada misi atau tugas yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini.

Walaupun sedang berada di luar angkasa, Yaya tetap melaksakan ibadah puasa di bulan suci Ramadhan. Begitu pula rekannya yang juga muslim, yaitu BoBoiBoy dan Kapten Papa Zola. Ketiganya berpuasa dengan mengikuti jadwal imsakiyah yang berlaku di kampung halaman mereka.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba Yaya melihat sosok yang familier sedang berjalan ke arahnya di lorong yang sama. "BoBoiBoy!"

Yang dipanggil pun melihat Yaya, lantas bergegas mendekat.

"Yaya!" BoBoiBoy tersenyum ramah begitu tiba di depan gadis berhijab merah jambu itu. "Kamu mau ke mana? Kok sendirian?"

"Mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Yaya tak kalah ramah. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajak Ying. Tapi dia nggak kelihatan, tuh."

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening. "Eh, kok aneh? Aku juga dari tadi cari Gopal, tapi nggak ketemu."

"Hmm ..." Yaya diam sejenak, berpikir-pikir. "Sepertinya hari ini aku juga belum melihat Fang."

"Fang? Kalau nggak salah, tadi aku sempat melihat dia sedang bersama Gopal." BoBoiBoy coba mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya ... mereka berbisik-bisik, entah membicarakan apa. Tapi tadi aku nggak terlalu memerhatikan, sih."

BoBoiBoy dan Yaya saling pandang. Mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Menurutmu ... ada apa, ya?" tanya BoBoiBoy kemudian.

Yaya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa nggak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Nggak baik berburuk sangka sama teman sendiri. Apalagi ini bulan puasa."

BoBoiBoy terkekeh samar, terlihat sedikit malu.

"Iya, kau benar, Yaya," katanya. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku mau balik ke kamar."

"Baiklah. Aku mau lanjut ke perpustakaan."

Kedua remaja itu pun berpisah jalan. Namun, baru juga tiga langkah beranjak, seseorang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Kapten Papa Zola?" BoBoiBoy berkata ketika mantan guru SD-nya itu telah tiba di hadapan. "Kenapa Kapten Papa kelihatan panik begitu?"

"Hilang!" Papa Zola berkata histeris. "Dia hilang! BoBoiBoy, Yaya! Bagaimanakah iniii?!"

"Tenang dulu, Kapten Papa," kata Yaya. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam."

Papa Zola menuruti ucapan Yaya, dan mulai bernapas dengan tenang.

"Nah," Yaya berkata lagi, "sekarang ... tolong beritahu kami, siapa yang hilang?"

"Anak itu hilang!" Papa Zola kembali terserang panik. Sia-sia saja nasihat Yaya yang diikutinya tadi.

 _"Eeh?!"_ BoBoiBoy malah ikutan panik, sebelum Yaya memberinya tatapan datar. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Anak siapa yang hilang?"

"Anak kucing kebenaraaan!" Papa Zola menjawab dengan dramatis.

"Hah? Cattus hilang?!" Yaya dan BoBoiBoy berseru bersamaan.

"Kok bisa?" tambah BoBoiBoy.

"Sekejap dia ada di pangkuan kebenaran," kata Papa Zola. "Sekejap kemudian ... dia menghilang ..."

Cerita yang tidak jelas.

"Oke!" BoBoiBoy berkata. "Kalau begitu, kami akan bantu cari."

Yaya mengangguk. Sementara, BoBoiBoy menyiapkan Jam Kuasa miliknya.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

BoBoiBoy Petir, Angin, dan Tanah muncul dengan pose khas masing-masing.

"Petir, kau cari ke ruang pengisian tenaga Power Sphera. Periksa juga semua ruangan di sekitar sana," Tanah langsung memberi komando. "Angin, kau—"

"Aku cari di dapur, gudang, dan sekitarnya! Ehehe ..."

Tumben-tumbenan si Angin berinisiatif. Tapi Tanah tidak melihat ada alasan untuk menolak.

"Dan aku," Yaya menyambung dengan cepat, "akan memeriksa kamar-kamar prajurit dan sekitarnya."

"Baiklah," sahut Tanah. "Aku akan periksa sisanya."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Petir memasuki ruang pengisian tenaga Power Sphera dengan langkah tenang. Tempat itulah yang diperiksanya pertama kali karena berpikir, Bellbot—yang sekarang menjadi kalung leher Cattus—mungkin sedang perlu mengisi tenaga. Lagipula, Cattus juga terlihat senang berada di tempat itu. Barangkali berbaring di sana terasa nyaman untuknya.

"Hmm … nggak ada, ya?" kata Petir.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia sudah memeriksa setiap tempat pengisian tenaga. Hanya Motobot saja yang dilihatnya sedang berbaring nyaman di 'kursi' paling pojok.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Petir berjalan keluar ruangan itu, berusaha tak membuat Motobot terbangun. Di sekitar tempat itu banyak sekali ruangan-ruangan lain yang bisa jadi ada Cattus di dalamnya. Akan makan banyak waktu jika harus memeriksa semuanya satu per satu. Memang tepat sekali bila Tanah membagi tugas di sini kepada Petir yang bisa bergerak cepat.

Setibanya di luar ruangan Power Sphera, Petir langsung bersiap.

" _Gerakan Kilat!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Tanah sudah berada di hangar pesawat, yang saat ini lengang. Hanya ada dua pesawat angkasa yang sedang terparkir di sana. Termasuk pesawat yang biasa dipakai oleh timnya, dengan pilot Kapten Papa Zola.

"Hmm … sepertinya Cattus tidak ada di sini," gumamnya.

Memang, Cattus sangat jarang bermain di sekitar tempat ini, walaupun kucing asal Planet Gurunda itu suka berkeliaran ke sana kemari. Tanah sendiri sejak awal ragu akan menemukan hewan mungil itu di tempat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cari ke tempat-tempat lain di sekitar sini, sambil bertanya ke orang-orang."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Yaya memeriksa kamar-kamar prajurit satu per satu. Ia juga sudah bertanya kepada siapa pun yang dijumpainya, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui keberadaan Cattus. Sama halnya dengan Yaya sendiri yang tak menemukan satu pun jejak kucing angkasa berbulu hijau itu.

"Hmmm … Di mana kira-kira Cattus?" katanya pada diri sendiri. "Eh? Ini, 'kan …"

Yaya tersentak sendiri ketika tahu-tahu menemukan dirinya sudah berada di depan ruangan yang sebenarnya sedang ditujunya sebelum bertemu BoBoiBoy dan Kapten Papa Zola. Perpustakaan. Gadis anggun itu memang sudah memeriksa semua kamar, dan kini sedang mencoba mencari ke ruang-ruang terdekat.

"Tunggu … kenapa aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang terlupa, ya …?" tiba-tiba Yaya berkata. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis itu berpikir-pikir, tetapi tak juga menemukan apa yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Ah, sudahlah."

Kemudian, Yaya pun memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari ke dalam perpustakaan.

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Angin keluar dari gudang tanpa hasil. Ruangan itu luas, penuh barang-barang, dan memiliki banyak tempat yang mungkin dijadikan persembunyian seekor kucing. Belum lagi rak-rak tinggi dan semacamnya, yang untungnya bisa dicapai dengan mudah oleh Angin yang mampu melayang di udara.

Memeriksa semuanya secara teliti tentu memerlukan ketekunan dan waktu yang lama. Meskipun begitu, wajah Angin tetap terhias senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, aku cari ke dapur, ah …"

Angin bergegas menuju dapur, yang tak jauh dari gudang. Ketika mendekati dapur, dia mendengar seperti ada beberapa orang yang bercakap-cakap. Bau masakan pun tercium sampai ke tempatnya berada sekarang, meskipun masih beberapa langkah lagi dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Eh? Bau apa ini?" katanya sambil memejamkan mata sejenak. "Sedap sekali …"

Angin tersentak sendiri setelah sengaja menghirup aroma kelezatan itu dua-tiga detik.

"Aku 'kan lagi puasa, ehehehe …."

Begitulah, Angin yang penasaran akhirnya tetap mendekati pintu, lantas melongok ke dalam. Dilihatnya Gopal, Ying, Fang, dan Ochobot sedang membersihkan peralatan masak yang sepertinya baru saja selesai dipakai. Di meja dapur juga sudah tersedia beragam masakan yang menggugah selera.

Sepasang iris cokelat madu milik Angin langsung berbinar-binar. Ia pun bergegas masuk menghampiri kawan-kawannya.

"Teman-teman!" serunya riang, mengagetkan keempatnya. "Kalian masak? Kok tumben?"

"E … Eh? BoBoiBoy?" Fang menyahut, sedikit gugup. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Iya," sambung Gopal. "Ngapain masuk-masuk ke dapur? Bukannya kamu lagi puasa?"

Sementara itu, Ying tersentak kecil karena menyadari sesuatu. "Lho? BoBoiBoy Angin? Kenapa kamu menggunakan kuasa kamu, BoBoiBoy?"

"Eh? Iya juga," Ochobot berkata. "Apa ada masalah?"

Angin terkekeh pelan.

"Nggak, kok," jawabnya. "Cuma … kata Kapten Papa, Cattus hilang."

"Apa?! Cattus hilang?!" Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, serta Fang berseru kompak.

"Iya. Makanya, ini kami sedang berpencar mencarinya."

Ying mengerutkan kening. "Kami?"

"Aku berpecah tiga dengan Petir dan Tanah. Lalu, Yaya juga ikut mencari."

"Kalau begitu," Ying menyahut. "Kita juga ikut cari."

" _Dey!_ Terus urusan yang di sini gimana?"

Gopal menunjuk makanan yang ada di atas meja. Angin ikut memandang ke sana, dan matanya kembali berbinar.

"Waaah … ini semua masakan dari kampung halaman kita, 'kan?" Angin menatap Ying dan Gopal bergantian. "Dalam rangka apa, nih?"

Keempat sahabat BoBoiBoy saling pandang. Lantas mendesah.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Angin penasaran.

" _Haah_ … Ya sudahlah, kau sudah telanjur melihatnya," kata Fang akhirnya. "Sebenarnya kami berempat membuatkan ini semua untukmu, Yaya, dan Kapten Papa."

"Eh?"

"Kami ingin menghadirkan suasana Ramadhan seperti di rumah, lah," tambah Gopal. "Supaya kalian nggak terlalu _homesick,_ terus murung-murung begitu—"

Kata-kata Gopal terhenti karena Ying mendadak menyikutnya. Sementara Angin mengangkat alis sejenak.

" _Homesick?_ Murung?" ulangnya. "Siapa? Aku? Yaya? Ah … kalau Kapten Papa sih, sudah biasa … hahaha …."

Sekali lagi, Ochobot, Fang, Ying, serta Gopal saling bertukar pandang.

" _Dey!_ Nggak usah pura-pura tegar," kata Gopal. "Aku lihat tadi kamu lemes banget, nggak kayak biasanya, tahu?"

Angin memiringkan kepalanya sejenak. "Iya kah? Mungkin aku lagi capek aja … Tadi kita 'kan habis pulang dari misi."

Ying tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Terus, Yaya?"

"Entahlah." Angin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin lagi capek juga?"

"Ya sudah, toh masakannya sudah telanjur dibuat," Ochobot menengahi. "Ayo, kita bawa saja ini ke ruang istirahat. Sebentar lagi sudah waktunya buka puasa, 'kan?"

"Nah, betul!" sahut Gopal. "Nanti kita makan sama-sama."

Ying menambahkan, "Habis itu kita cari Cattus sama-sama, biar cepat ketemu."

"Oke!"

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Angin dan kawan-kawan sudah selesai menata semua makanan di ruang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk makan bersama.

"Nah," kata Ying dengan nada puas. "Sekarang, kita cari Cattus sambil menunggu waktu berbuka—"

Kalimat Ying terputus karena mendadak ada panggilan masuk ke Jam Kuasa BoBoiBoy Angin.

"Eh, Yaya? Ada apa?" tanya Angin begitu melihat siapa yang menghubungi. "Cattus sudah ketemu?"

" _Belum,"_ Yaya menjawab dari seberang sambungan. _"Tapi aku baru ingat, kita 'kan bisa melacak keberadaan Bellbot yang pasti ada bersama Cattus, 'kan?"_

"Eh? Betul juga." Angin langsung menatap sahabat robotnya. "Ochobot, bisa tolong—"

" _Tidak perlu,"_ tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lain dari sambungan komunikasi. Ternyata BoBoiBoy Petir. _"Aku sudah menemukannya."_

" _Eh? Sudah ketemu?"_ suara lain menyambung. Suara yang sama sebenarnya, hanya sosoknya yang berbeda, BoBoiBoy Tanah. _"Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

"Ya sudah," kata Ochobot. "Kalian semua cepat ke sini. Sebentar lagi waktu berbuka."

"Iya," sambung Angin. "Gopal dan yang lain sudah menyiapkan makanan-makanan khas bulan puasa seperti di rumah, lho! Ehehehe …"

" _Dey!_ Jangan dibocorkan dulu, lah!"

Angin cuma tertawa.

" _Baiklah,"_ suara Tanah. _"Kami akan segera ke sana."_

" _Aku akan memberi tahu Kapten Papa juga,"_ tambah Yaya.

Komunikasi diputus.

"Hmmm ... Kalau mau benar-benar meriah, kayaknya masih ada yang kurang, deh," tiba-tiba Gopal berkata.

Kening Ying langsung berkerut mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Gopal tertawa kecil dengan gaya sok. "Petasan, lah!"

"Eh! Jangan main-main petasan! Bahaya, _ma!"_ Ying langsung berkata galak.

Sementara itu, Angin malah menatap Gopal dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Gopal! Itu ide yang bagus!" serunya riang. "Tapi ... di mana kita bisa dapat petasan?"

"Itu gampang." Gopal mengambil beberapa makanan berukuran kecil. _"Kuasa Tukaran Makanan!"_

Di tangan Gopal, makanan-makanan itu berubah menjadi beberapa jenis petasan. Angin langsung membelalak antusias, dengan senyum semakin lebar. Ying terlihat makin kesal. Sementara Fang cuma mendesah, lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

 _"Wey!_ Jangan buang-buang makanan!" marah Ying.

"Ck! Nggak apa-apalah," Gopal berkata santai. "Makanannya masih banyak ini."

"Hm, hm," Angin ikut mendukung. "Biar seru, ehehehe ..."

"Daaan ... masih ada satu lagi."

Tahu-tahu Gopal sudah memegang korek api gas di tangan. Entah makanan apa lagi yang sudah diubahnya menjadi benda itu.

"Padahal biasanya kau cuma memikirkan makanan. Tak kusangka kau akan mengubah makanan jadi benda lain."

Komentar tak penting Fang membuat tatapan datar Ying terarah menusuk kepadanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu cuma tertawa kering.

"Ayo, nyalakan satu, Gopal!" kata Angin penuh semangat.

"Baiklah!" sahut Gopal. Diserahkannya semua petasan kepada Angin, kecuali satu. Yaitu petasan renteng kecil-kecil berisi banyak. "Apa pun untukmu, sahabatku."

"Eeh ... Jangan, jangan!"

Barusan Ying yang berseru. Tak terduga, dia berusaha merebut korek api dari tangan Gopal. Namun, pemuda gempal itu berkelit dengan cantik.

"Apalah, Ying!" katanya sambil menyalakan korek api. "Jangan merusak kesenangan orang!"

"Tapi itu bahaya!" Ying masih berupaya menggagalkan usaha Gopal untuk menyalakan petasan. "Kalau sampai kebakaran atau ada yang terluka, gimana?"

"Ck! Memangnya kita anak kecil?"

"Aku bilang, stop!"

"Ogah!"

Angin cuma tertawa. Sedangkan Fang malah duduk-duduk di dekat hidangan, tak mau ikut campur.

"Gopal! Siniin, nggak?"

"Ambil kalau bisa!"

"Iiikh! Kau iniii!"

"Ah ..."

Pergulatan Gopal dan Ying memperebutkan petasan dan korek api terputus. Angin berhenti tertawa. Fang pun tersentak kaget. Entah bagaimana, petasan terlepas dari tangan Gopal, dalam keadaan sumbu telah tersulut. Benda berbahaya itu pun terpelanting cukup jauh, hingga ke ambang pintu. Tak jauh dari posisi Gopal saat ini.

Dan tahu-tahu, Petir sudah ada di sana.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Cattus yang berada di gendongan Petir tampaknya merasakan bahaya, lantas segera melompat turun. Kucing itu pun berlari ke kaki Angin, lalu bersembunyi di baliknya. Petir sendiri terlambat bereaksi. Dan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah rentetan suara petasan renceng yang memekakkan telinga.

 _DAR! DER! DOR!_

 _"GYAAAAAAA—!"_

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?"

Tanah mengerutkan kening ketika masuk ke dapur dan melihat ekspresi beraneka rupa. Wajah _shock_ Ying, muka kaget Fang, Gopal yang entah kenapa ketakutan, dan Angin yang tersenyum canggung.

Dua langkah di belakang Tanah, Yaya dan Kapten Papa Zola menyusul. Saat itulah, Tanah baru melihat sosok berpakaian kuning menyala dengan posisi yang sangat tidak disangkanya. Berjongkok gemetaran sambil memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya, tak jauh dari ambang pintu dapur, tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Eh? Petir?" Tanah cepat-cepat mendekati pecahannya yang terkenal pendiam tapi juga cepat naik darah itu. "Kenapa dengan engkau?"

Petir tak menjawab, masih tampak bernapas dengan cepat. Sejurus kemudian, dia mulai tenang, lantas mengarahkan tatapan membunuh tiba-tiba ke arah Angin.

"E ... Eh?!" Angin langsung pucat pasi. "Bu-Bukan aku! Gopal yang menyalakan petasannya!"

Tiba-tiba sadar petasan buatan Gopal masih ada di tangannya, Angin langsung menyerahkan kembali benda itu kepada si pemiliknya. Karuan saja, Gopal berseru memprotes. Tapi Angin cepat-cepat menjauh sambil terkekeh canggung.

"Eh ... Aku ...," giliran Gopal yang panik saat tatapan membunuh itu beralih padanya. "I-Ini semua gara-gara Ying menepis tanganku, lah! Petasannya nggak sengaja jadi terbang ke arahmu!"

 _"Wey!"_ Ying langsung memprotes. "Malah nyalahin orang! Aku kan sejak tadi sudah memberitahumu supaya jangan main petasan! Bahaya!"

Mengabaikan perdebatan yang tergelar di hadapannya, Petir bangkit perlahan-lahan. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar, dan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

 _"Kenapa ...?"_ katanya dengan suara tertahan.

Tanah yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Petir langsung berkeringat dingin. Kilatan-kilatan petir kecil muncul di seluruh tubuh Petir. Tanah sungguh berharap matanya salah lihat, dan _tidak benar-benar ada_ kilatan merah di antara kilatan-kilatan kuning terang.

"Eh ... sabar," katanya, berusaha tetap tenang. "Yang penting tidak ada yang terluka, 'kan?"

Bahkan ucapan lemah lembut dari Tanah pun tidak mampu menenangkan Petir. Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Angin dan Gopal yang terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri. Kilatan-kilatan merah itu tampak semakin nyata.

 _"KENAPA ... KALIAN ...?!"_

"Huwaaa ... Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy ...!"

Gopal bersembunyi di belakang Angin. Sang elemental berpakaian biru itu pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya bisa terkekeh takut-takut, sementara Petir terus mendekat dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"BoBoiBoy!"

Suasana tegang diinterupsi oleh suara lembut Yaya. Semua orang menoleh, dan melihat gadis berhijab itu tersenyum, masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Lihat," katanya dengan tatapan terarah kepada Petir, "siapa yang datang."

Seseorang muncul perlahan dari balik pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam dapur. Semua kilatan kuning maupun merah di tubuh Petir lenyap seketika. Wajah seriusnya pun berubah cerah, bahkan dihiasi senyum kecil, begitu mengenali siapa orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Atok!"

Petir berlari mendekat, langsung memeluk kakeknya tercinta, Tok Aba.

"BoBoiBoy, Atok sangat rindu padamu." Tok Aba membalas pelukan Petir. "Eh ... tapi kenapa kalian berpecah?"

Tanah tertawa kecil. "Ceritanya panjang, Atok."

"Ya sudah, nanti saja ceritanya," sahut Tok Aba. "Sini."

Tanah ikut mendekat, lalu memeluk sang kakek. Begitu pula Angin, yang langsung berlari mendekat dan menghambur ke pelukan kakeknya.

Dan ternyata bukan cuma Tok Aba, di belakangnya masih ada ibu Yaya dan Ying, ayah Gopal, serta Mama Zila. Mereka pun akhirnya duduk bersama mengelilingi meja makan.

"Eh, tapi ... kenapa semuanya bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ying kemudian.

"Oh, itu," Ochobot menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya, Komandan Koko Ci tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan kita soal BoBoiBoy, Yaya, dan Kapten Papa yang murung. Makanya, diam-diam aku diminta membuat portal untuk menjemput mereka."

"Ooh ... begitu," sahut Gopal. "Pantesan, di tengah-tengah acara memasak tadi kau sempat tiba-tiba menghilang, Ochobot."

"Eh, tapi aku nggak murung, kok," Tanah ikut berkomentar.

"Tadi aku juga sudah bilang begitu," sambung Angin.

Sementara, Petir hanya mengangguk. Dia sudah tampak sangat tenang sekarang, seolah sudah melupakan insiden beberapa menit sebelumnya. Tampaknya kedatangan Tok Aba benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Aku juga nggak murung, kok," Yaya ikut bicara.

"Tapi, kamu kelihatan nggak semangat," bantah Ying.

Yaya mengerutkan kening, lantas memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh, itu ...," katanya tiba-tiba.

Yaya pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ying yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ying hanya mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain saling bertukar pandang.

"Ooh ... Ternyata begitu," kata Ying kemudian.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Fang, mewakili kawan-kawannya yang penasaran.

"Urusan perempuan," sahut Ying sekenanya.

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. Sebentar lagi sudah waktu berbuka." Tok Aba melihat jam tangannya. "Dan ... BoBoiBoy ... sampai kapan kamu mau berpecah begitu?"

Ketiga BoBoiBoy tersentak.

"Ehehe ... Maaf, Tok ... lupa," sahut Angin.

Petir, Angin, dan Tanah pun bersatu kembali ke wujud semula.

"Ayo, duduk sini, di samping Atok," kata Tok Aba.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil. "Baik, Tok."

Waktu berbuka tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Acara makan bersama itu pun berjalan dengan penuh suka cita.

"Semuanya," kata BoBoiBoy kemudian. "Terima kasih ya, sudah membuat acara makan bersama ini. Aku sangat senang."

"Kita semua senang, _ma!"_ sambut Ying.

"Kebenaran juga sangat gembira," kata Kapten Papa Zola sambil menatap mesra sang istri. "Bisa makan bersama Dinda Mama, serta kalian semua."

"Meoong ..."

Tiba-tiba suara mengeong nan menggemaskan terdengar. Semua spontan menoleh pada Cattus yang sedang asyik makan keranjang rotan mini, dibawakan oleh Mama Zila dari Bumi.

"Sepertinya Cattus juga senang sekali," komentar Yaya.

Semua tertawa bersama. Sementara Cattus ikut mengeong-ngeong gembira, lantas melanjutkan makannya.

Begitu pula BoBoiBoy, yang menghabiskan _hot chocolate_ istimewa buatan kakeknya. Memang, dia sendiri sudah diberi tahu resepnya oleh Tok Aba sejak lama. Membuatnya sendiri juga tidak sulit. Namun, cokelat panas yang dibuat langsung oleh sang kakek, tetap saja terasa berbeda.

Satu yang pasti, perasaan manis dan hangat yang saat ini meluap-luap di dalam dada BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya, tak akan pernah tergantikan.

Satu senyum lembut pun merekah di bibir sang penguasa elemen, sebelum satu kata itu terucap.

"Terbaik."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Hime muncul lagi dengan tantangan _special_ Ramadhan. Gabungin sekalian sama event tahunan Nulis Random yang jatuh di bulan Juni, ehehe ... :")

Sebenernya ide ini dah macet sejak Ramadhan hari ke-11. Tapi mendadak bisa lanjut gila-gilaan dalam satu hari ini. Walau jadinya rada kacau. Dan kepanjangaaan, wkwkwk ... XD

Maaf, ya. Ku- _publish_ apa adanya ajah~

Semoga kalian menikmati manisnya Dek Boy di _fic_ ini. :") #eh

.

 **Yang lagi fangirlingan Dek Boy habis nonton BBBG episode 21,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **02.06.2018**


End file.
